1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to color-coded devices which are used to temporarily mark or identify mating parts, hoses, wires, etc. for assembly and disassembly, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to color-coded resilient clips, and kits of components thereof, to enable the mechanic or do-it-yourselfer to easily identify mating components.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by the following two United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,757, issued in 1987 to Tarrant, entitled "CABLE TAG", discloses an identifying device for marking electrical cables. The disclosed cable tag comprises an elongated plastic strip provided with first and second sides including longitudinally spaced Velcro panels which permit the tag to be attached to various sizes of cables. The cable tag also includes identifying indicia on one side of an end portion thereof.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 277,534, issued 1985 to Warmath, entitled "GARMENT CLIP", discloses a multiple-piece clip which is specifically intended for use with garments.
In an effort to avoid an animadversion of the relevant art devices, suffice it to say that the relevant art fails to satisfy the desiderata of providing devices which can be simply secured to mating parts that may have slick, greasy or oily surfaces, and can be applied by persons having slick, greasy or oily fingers. The present invention avoids the pitfalls, disadvantages and shortcomings of the relevant art, and at the same time satisfies the aforementioned desiderata.